Buffy: The New Blood
by Xanderlove
Summary: Willow is thrown from 2018 San Francisco to 1996 Sunnydale because of a spell gone wrong...what does she do now?
1. chapter 1

Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

The New Blood

By,

Aaron Parent

Introduction and Disclaimers

I have been a huge fan of Buffy and Angel from the very beginning. Since the show's debut in 1996, I've always enjoyed the "Buffyverse". Lately, there's been whisperings of a reboot or continuation of the adventures of Buffy and the Scooby gang. Personally, I would love it if done well, but that's my own personal opinion. However, this is my idea of a successful reboot done in the style of the J. J. Abrams Star Trek reboot. I hope you, dear friends and gentle readers, enjoy it.

I do not own the rights to any places, characters or things in the Buffy universe. This is purely a work of fan-written fiction. Please, Joss, don't sue me.

1

Sunnydale, California: Summer 1996

"Well, here I am in the bloody colonies," Giles grouses to himself, "waiting for the slayer to finally move here and as a cover, the council made me the school librarian." Giles, a watcher for the council of watchers who handle generations of vampire slayers drove his beater Citroen through the darkened streets of Sunnydale, California. As he drove he marveled at the populous and their obviousness to their danger from the dark. "At least that principal seems nice enough…for an American." The watcher runs over the meeting with the high school principal, Robert Flutie, in his mind. An inoffensive, if slightly vacuous man. As he turned a corner, Giles saw a flash in the sky and a young lady hurtle to earth to land in a tree in a nearby cemetery.

"What the devil?!?" Giles blurts as he slams on his brakes hard, causing a stall. He runs from the car carrying his torch, a stake, and a cross. Slowly approaching the tree he calls out, holding his cross out front. "Miss, are you all right? You seem to have had quite a fall." The red-headed woman slowly shakes her head and blinks her eyes. A slow moan escapes her mouth, "Ugh, yeah Giles, I'm fine...a little sore though." Giles jumps back, shocked. "How the bloody hell do you know my name?" The woman looks at him, shocked by his tone. "What do you mean, I've known you for over 20 years…" "Forgive me, madam," the watcher replied tersely, "but I think I'd remember a red-headed woman that flew and is obviously a practitioner of Wicca if a very powerful one." The woman looks at him in disbelief. "Giles, it's me...Willow...I met you in high school in 1996 when Buffy, Dawn, and their mom came to Sunnydale." The middle-aged man looked at Willow quizzically, "First off Miss, this is 1996, and second, the only Willow I know is a sophomore I ran into on my way to be interviewed for my new job at that high school." Willow gasps in horror as she looks around. "Oh God, the Bronze, this cemetery...I'm back in Sunnydale before the earthquake...my spell threw me back in time???"

Giles thinks for a moment, remembering his manners. "Listen, Miss, I don't pretend to know what you're going on about, but I'll help you out of that tree. After that, I'll take you home, give you a cup of tea, and you can better explain yourself." After Willow, with the watcher's assistance climbed down from the tree they soon found themselves in Giles tiny parlor sipping earl grey.

"Now, Miss, start at the beginning…" the grave expression barely hidden on Giles' face as he prodded his guest. Willow sighs slowly, "It's kind of a long story...I am Willow Rosenberg but from the year 2018." Giles could barely hide the shock and disbelief from his face at this. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." Willow nods slowly, "I understand why. It's hard for me to believe too, but here I am." The watcher gestures to continue, "Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Xander and myself were cleaning out a nest of sun immune vampires, but there were more than we could handle. I tried casting a powerful teleport spell to banish the horde and it obviously backfired. Best I can figure, my spell opened a hole in the time stream, sucking me back in time where you found me." "Spike...you mean William the Bloody? Why would he be helping Buffy?" Giles asks in a shocked voice. "That's another long story for another time, short version...Spike was captured by a covert branch of the U. S. Military and implanted with a behavior modification chip and became our reluctant ally. Over the course of that partnership he fell in love with Buffy, but without a soul couldn't show his love the proper way. After an unfortunate incident he ran off to get his soul 'rebooted' for lack of a better phrase. After a brief period of rehabilitation he helped us defeat the first evil at the cost, at what we thought at the time, of his unlife." Willow paused to sip her tea, silently laughing at the slack-jawed expression before she continued. "Turned out Spike survived and teamed up with another vampire with a soul, Angel, and Buffy's ex-boyfriend. Years passed and Buffy fully fell in love with him, and they've been a couple ever since." Giles fell back in his chair in shock. "Angel I knew about, but William the Bloody getting a soul because he fell in love with a slayer sounds incredible since he's killed two in his history." Willow grins, "You'll find out how exceptional Buffy is soon enough I expect, but what do we do about me? I'm trapped in the past…"


	2. Buffy: The New Blood: First Day

2.

Giles sat pondering future Willow's story, still on some level finding it hard to believe, but seeing no lie in her face. "Well, as to what to do about getting you back to your proper time, I have no idea how to proceed. I do have some contacts, not only with the watcher's council, but with some very powerful witches. This will require a lot of research, however in the interim, how about as a cover you be an assistant librarian and watcher? It's the best I can do." She smiled, "Sounds perfect, if the council agrees to it. However, to avoid confusion, perhaps we should use my middle name Danielle instead of Willow as 'I' am here." Giles nodded, understanding what his unexpected guest was getting at. "Another problem I foresee is your last name...young Willow is a student here as you know and calling you 'Ms. Rosenberg' could cause an awkward question or two." Willow nodded her head, understanding the point. "How about 'McClay'?" At this choice Willow couldn't quite hide the pain in her eyes remembering her beloved Tara. A senseless act of violence aimed at her best friend and a stray bullet killed the only woman she ever truly loved deep in her soul. It nearly destroyed her, but as sad as it made her, she could think of no better honor than to take her late lover's name to help establish her cover.

Seeing the flash of pain in her eyes, Giles instantly ignores it to deal with later on, "Well that establishes enough backstory to get by I think." Willow smiles softly, suddenly feeling very tired and yawning. "I could lay out a cot for you or you could kip on the couch if you like." Giles offers in a kindly manner, smiling gently. "Consider this your home until you can find a better living situation."

The next few days before school for the sophomore year starts is spent by Giles trying to convince the watchers council and Principal Flutie to accept "Danielle" as an assistant watcher and librarian. Willow couldn't help but marvel at how powerful a personality Giles had in verbally brow-beating the council verbally as well as the milquetoast Principal. So by the next Monday, willow was dressed like a typical librarian and answering to her middle name, or Miss McClay almost automatically. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her old friends in their youth, yes even Cordelia. What surprised her is seeing her younger self holding hands with Amy Madison and making out. Okay, Willow thinks to herself, I guess in this reality I was always a lesbian… She is further surprised to see Xander and Buffy arrive hand in hand with Dawn tagging along behind. Okay, definitely not just back in time, but they do look happy together, and Dawn… I forgot how cute she was at that age. As "Danielle McClay" the assistant school librarian muses on this she wonders where Angel could be. As she walks back to the library she bumps into vice principal Snyder, a rather unpleasant, weasley troll like man who takes an instant dislike to everyone who doesn't "follow the rules". He growls at "Danielle", "Watch where you're going! School halls are no place for daydreaming. Get back to Mr. Giles before I report you." Wish I could use my magick to turn him into a toad, but I shouldn't mess with the timelines. Willow muses writing an amused smile on her face.

"Well, was everything like you remember?" Giles enquired when "Danielle" returned to the library. "Not exactly, but nothing major was different." Willow lied slightly, thinking how weird it was to see Buffy and Xander as a couple. Still, if that's all that's different, I shouldn't worry too much. Willow thinks to herself as sheer roams the stacks. I hope I can get home soon.

It was quite odd for Willow to see the past, but not the past from a different point of view. From Buffy's first meeting and argument with Giles after the body was discovered in the girls locker room, to watching Darla seducing Jesse at the Bronze when she goes with Giles to try and convince Buffy to do her duty as the slayer. I could save Jesse, I could change so much, but what can I do without possibly altering the multiverse? All of a sudden, Willow notices someone that shouldn't be there at this point in time. Anya,what is she doing here? Xander's ex-fiancee died in 2003, and wasn't part of their lives until senior year, so seeing her lurking at the Bronze during this time made Willow suspicious. She's got to be behind this somehow.


End file.
